User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Mikoto Ono
a Work in Progress! Mikoto Ono is the mother of Akane Ono and Nozomi Ono. She's the most powerful astral/spiritual psychic alive, and a “diamond”, a psychic so powerful only writing-type psychics can defeat her. She runs the Ono Shrine, and tackles all spiritual threats to Earth, however, this lead her to making a contract with extremely powerful spirits out of necessity to combat an invasion of spirits, during a time there were no awakened or capable writing-types. Those spirits won't let her go though. Appearance Mikoto is a mature lady with very long black hair, and aquatic blue eyes. Because of her intensive spirit world training, requiring her to expose as much of herself as she was comfortable with in pools of spirit-sapping water for effectively years, she doesn’t wear normal clothing. She’s either at her pool in a bikini, or walking around in her swimwear, but with a light dress over it. She will wear formal miko clothing when needed though, but feel uncomfortable in it. Personality Mikoto is stoic, serious, calm, motherly, and graceful. Although, despite her serene demeanor, she has her share of silly moments. After the tragedy that befell her family, she now tends to second guess herself. Behind closed doors, Mikoto agonizes over the trouble she caused her family; the ‘loss’ of Nozomi and murder of her husband. She sometimes second guesses her decision to accept the contract that caused it all in the first place. Because of her harsh, almost fatal training at the Heart of Astrala, spending effectively years in nothing but swimwear, struggling to survive, she’s become very used to wearing only swimwear and light clothing. She won’t wear anything more than bikini’s and light dresses. She will wear full miko clothing for ceremonies or if needed otherwise though. This training also caused her to gain a keep interest in swimming, and when she moved back from Astala to Earth, she spends a lot of time thinking and meditating at her local swimming pool. Mikoto takes her duty as a High Priestess of Astrala seriously, protecting the Earth from spiritual threats. At a time no awakened or competent writing-types were on Earth, a great invasion of spirits known as a "Wild Hunt" raced at Earth from Astrala, hungry to claim all the spirits there, including of the people and animals. She had to make a contract with the strongest spirits around to have to power to stop the wild hunt. She trains every day with bow and arrow, paper charms, and psychic powers, she also spends a decent amount of the day meditating, and charging new paper charms. During her mediation, to tries not to contemplate her eternal life, but her mind can't help but stray to the thoughts of her outliving her daughters sometimes. She feels a sense of duty to help children and teenagers that need it, which is why she agreed to join the Psychic School Institution and the Shepherds. She’s taken on a lot of responsibility, but as she would tell you she has “all the time in the world.” Likes: *Swimming *Archery *Shrine Maiden duties *Teaching *Light dresses Dislikes: *Heavy clothing *Feral spirits Background Mikoto was born into the Ono family, one a rare few families that possess a hereditary powerset, however, each generation can expand and enhance it. They live to serve as guardians against spiritual threats. From a young age, her life was set in stone, and she started training with her powers. She went through many battles against spirits with her mother, and grew in power, intellect and beauty. However, Mikoto would have one thing her predecessors didn’t… ...The Psychic War… Mikoto was thrown into the psychic war, the greatest war the Earth had ever seen. All the bloodshed and negative emotions radiated like an “eat me” sign for ‘feral’ and ‘dark’ spirits, that came to feast constantly, and were more powerful than any spirits she had fought before. In an era where no awakened or competent writing-types existed, a "wild hunt"; a giant wave of spirits, was heading at the Earth to devour all the spirits there, including the spirits of animals and humans. Desperate, she went to the most powerful spirits of Astrala, the only ones capable of stopping a mighty wild hunt, and begged for help. Then they formed the contract, granting Mikoto access to their mighty power. WIP Powers Mikoto is the strongest astral psychic around. *Clear Mind *Combat Perception/Tactical Analysis *Detail Intuition *Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition *Multi-Focus *Optimal Finesse *Psychic Shield *Selective Attention *Supernatural Accuracy/Enhanced Archery *Supernatural Shrine Maiden Training *Supernatural Speed *Supernatural Swordsmanship *Tranquil State/Tranquil Fury *Unnoticeability *Astral Manipulation *Clairvoyance *Determination *Emotion Empowerment *Exorcism *Extrasensory Perception *Mediumship *Mind Reading *Limited Phantasm Manipulation *Psychic Element Manipulation *Psychic Energy Manipulation *Soul Manipulation *Spiritual Awareness *Spiritual Force Manipulation *Status Reading *Psionic Paper Charm Techniques *Summoning *Summoning Mimicry/Mimicry Form/Partial Transformation *Enhanced Self-Resurrection/Infinite Resurrection/Retroactive ImmortalityFlowmotion Techniques 'Psionic Paper Charms' Mikoto is able to use paper charms- a very unusual thing for psionics. A technique her mother taught her, but she perfected. With this technique, Mikoto can store spiritual force and psychic energy inside small and thin sheets of paper, and then use that energy as she wishes later on. *Psionic Paper Charm Techniques The key to this fighting style is preparation, patience, and technique. Firstly, these charms are made in bulk, usually 500-1000 at a time. The exact process to make them is a secret only the Ono Shrine Maidens know, and it can take days to months to do, but each charm can store anywhere from 5% to 500% of her own power. *Spiritual Infusion|Spiritual Force Infusion/Storage *Power Infusion *Psychic Energy Infusion/Storage These charms, which are just ordinary paper- usually tracing paper, also leak this power very slowly- it'd take ten years for one charm to lose 50% of its power. Akane can also control these charms remotely with her powers, since they're deeply imbued with spiritual force and psychic energies. They're like psychic capacitors, really, just amazingly efficient. Akane carries with her around 500-1000 charms with her at any given moment. At best, this means that Akane could potentially unleash an attack equal to 5000 times her maximum base power. After the charms are finished, what Mikoto can do with them is an enormous array of capabilities. She can unleash the infused energy as she please, into energy attacks or constructs, into her own body to improve her physical condition even further, use them in formations for barriers and sealing, or even more complex capabilities. *Astral Trapping *Attack/Power Compression *Binding *Bullet Projection **Bullet Hell *Damage Amplification *Damage Reduction *Decoy Creation *Deflection *Delayed Effect *Downgrading *Effect Field Projection *Effect Stacking *Enchantment *Entity Creation *Exorcism *Force-Field Generation *Limitation Inducement *Oversized Attacks *Power Dilution *Psychic Energy Attacks *Psychic Constructs *Psychic Energy Absorption *Psychic Element Attacks *Psychic Element Constructs *Purification *Sealing *Selective Damage *Selective Force-Field *Soul Sealing *Temporary Spatiolock *Spirit Barrier *Spiritual Force Attacks *Spiritual Force Constructs *Spiritual Force Absorption *Trap Manipulation Still a WIP By placing these charms on her body, she can also improve her own physical condition, and deal hefty physical blows, with psychic and spiritual energy as well. *Enhanced Unarmed Combat *Ground Pound *Multi Strike *One-Man Army *Physical Augmentation, Speed Augmentation, Strength Augmentation *Power Compression *Power Kicking/Power Fists/Power Headbutt *Pulverization *Speed Combat *Strength Combat *Demolishing Enhanced Breath **Wind Generation *Selective Invulnerability *Supernatural Endurance *Supernatural Reflexes *Supernatural Speed *Supernatural Stamina *Supernatural Strength *Supernaturally Dense Tissue *Thermal Resistance Still a WIP 'Summoning' 'Spirit Mimicry' 'God's Bow' Trivia * Themes * Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet